I'm Ging To DIE!!!!!
by Ricachan
Summary: I am so sick right now....will someone help me???


I'M GOING TO DIE!!!!  
  
By Rica and uh…Duo too…  
  
Warnings: Weird stuff…I was very sick while writing this and thought I'd just hang back and let someone else do all the work. Enjoy!  
  
Author: (coughs) Oh boy. Man oh man, I think I'm going to die.  
  
Duo{He walks happily into Rica's room, noticing her lying in bed.} Hi there, Rica. Say…you don't look too hot!  
  
Author: Great observation Duo. Now if you'll go away unless you'd like to stay and become another victim of the flu…  
  
Duo: Hey…you're sick aren't you? {Duo seems to be having a very blonde moment}  
  
Author: …It's like talking to a brick wall…  
  
Duo: What is?  
  
Author: Talking to you…(I cough again.) Duo…please…I don't want you to get sick. You better go.  
  
Duo: Ok. But, who's going to write the fic today?  
  
Author (sighing) Oh man, I forgot.  
  
Duo: SAY! I could be the author for you!  
  
Author: (lifts eyebrows) You? An author? I don't know….  
  
Duo: Come on…it's not like I can screw up THAT much!  
  
Author: eh…  
  
Duo: PLEASE!! (gives me a puppy face)  
  
Author: (coughs and then sighs) Alright…just for today.  
  
Duo: YEA!!  
  
Author: Try to at least get something of a plot.  
  
Duo: I know! I know! You just get some rest!  
  
Author: Okay. (Is tucked in by Duo, and falls asleep soundly.)  
  
Duo: Chuckles…  
  
  
  
1 WuFei's Goes Wee-wee  
  
By Duo Maxwell  
  
Once upon a time, their were a boy dude named WuFei who waz very very mean to this really cool and hansome lookin guy culled DUO MAXWELL cuz Duo went out with chicks, and WuFei did not so that mad him realy mad and stuff like that so WuFei decided to go and kill the cool dude Duo and one night while WuFei was sleeping, BANG, and he got up to see what it culd be and nothing was their so he went back to sleep but boom again, and he got scared and went wee-wee al over himself so he gots up to clean off his Paj…uh…paja…er…pajm…uh…his P.J.s, but anywho, he ended up cleaning himselfs off and went to bed time, and I, I mean Duo went back to the house and found out Wufei's evil plan so I, I mean Duo took a bunch of post-it thingies and put thems all over Wufei and when WuFei woke up there was post its all over him and he got scarred again and went wee-wee again and got up to cleans himselfs, but saw Duo making out with some chick, and it waz really WuFei's wife, and Wufei got pissed and tried to kills me, I mean Duo, but Duo was so quick he went Matrix all up WuFei's ass and WuFei screamed, and ran away bleeding while Duo went back to making out with Mrs. WuFei and Duo suddenly becames very rich, got married, and lives in pizza hut.  
  
END!!  
  
Duo: Hm…this is awesome! I wrote a cool fic! Woo-hoo!  
  
(WuFei walks in) WuFei: Say, what are you doing in Rica's room? Why are you in her desk? And what the hell are you writing?  
  
Duo: I'm writing the fic for today. Rica's sick you see, and I'm taking over. (Says pleasantly)  
  
WuFei: That is an injustice. Not only can't you write, but you always come up with the lousiest ideas… (looks to small fic by Duo.) NANI!!??  
  
Duo: You like it?  
  
WuFei: MAXWELL!! I'M GOING TO PUNISH YOU!! GAHHH!! (Takes out sword and chases Duo around.)  
  
Duo: AHHH! I think it's a good fic! Leave me alone!  
  
WuFei: (growling) INJUSTICE!!!  
  
Duo jumps onto bed, stepping onto Rica.  
  
Author: AHH! What the hell? (She suddenly sees a sword in her face, and flips off the bed to avoid being hit.) THUMP!  
  
WuFei: GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID AMERICAN!!  
  
Duo: I laugh at you, silly Chinese man!  
  
WuFei: GAHHH!!!  
  
Author: SHUT UP!!! (They both stare at me.) You two are going to pay for interrupting my sleep!!!  
  
WuFei: Oh shit…  
  
WuFei: This is all your fault, you know that?  
  
Duo: You're only saying that because you're wearing a tutu.  
  
(WuFei is tied up to a tree, while wearing a pink shiny tutu that's all fluffy. Poor Duo, on the other hand is tied up to a chair. Just above him, a happy meal is being hung from a tree branch. It is just out of reach, but Duo can smell the haunting smell of the delicious burger and fries. He had already jumped several times, trying to grab the meal, but all in vain!  
  
Duo: Damn…I'm hungry. I can smell that food! (Drooling)  
  
WuFei: (Chuckles…) heh heh, too bad, we're going to be stuck here for a LONG time, and you won't be able to eat that for a LONG time…  
  
Duo:(whimpering) I want my burger…  
  
WuFei:(mock whimpering) I want my dignity…  
  
Duo: Bite me, man bitch.  
  
WuFei: OK! THAT"S IT! ONCE I GET OUT OF THESE ROPES I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!!!  
  
Meanwhile, in Rica's room-  
  
Author: (snoring) zzzzzzzzz!  
  
Mariemeia: (typing new fic) I will rule the world. Bwa hahahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
END! 


End file.
